A wheel-and-brake assembly of an aircraft can include a stack of interleaved brake discs, one set of which may be mounted to a fixed support to form the stators of the assembly and another set of which may be mounted to rotate with the wheel and extend into the spaces between the stators to form the rotors of the assembly. The assembly may also include one or more pistons for pressing the stator at one end of the disc stack to force the rotors and stators into frictional engagement to slow the wheel of the assembly during braking, such as during landing of the aircraft. As a result of external factors and frictional forces during braking, wheel-and-brake assemblies of aircrafts sustain wear during landings of the aircrafts, including during taxiing.